


Three Words

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Three words are all it takes to change one's outlook





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge: Station & 24 Hours prompts, and Ficlet Zone's X-files episode title challenge (Three words)

Captain Kirk sat in his ready room and thought about the events of the last day; how three words could change the outlook from bad to good and vice versa.

The drama had begun, Kirk noted, about twenty-four hours earlier, when a sudden shout from the Sulu had drawn his attention.

_Incoming distress signal_

They’d received an automated signal from a monitoring station on a planet within a few hours of their current position. Kirk had ordered an immediate change of course, plus a notification to be sent to Star Fleet, saying they were attending. He’d then requested Spock to provide all the relevant information, in particular the current staffing level, of the monitoring station.

An away team had been called together ready to be beamed down as soon as they were within range, if there were any life signs. As they entered orbit they picked up a message from Schmidt, describing an attack on the station by an unidentified power. There had been a lot of interference on the transmission, but from what could be made out, Schmidt hadn’t been with the rest of the team when the attack happened and had managed to escape.

_There’s one survivor_

Kirk had ordered the away team to beam down to the planet, and beam back as soon as they had found Schmidt. There was no way of knowing where the attack had come from, and whether they would find a hostile presence when they landed.

Kirk had waited anxiously for news, Spock monitoring the communication channels, the Enterprise ready to blast out of orbit as soon as the away team returned.

_We’ve found him_

Kirk remembered the relief he’d felt, and the sense of achievement. At least one man would be saved. Everyone was poised ready to bring the away team back as soon as they gave the signal.

_It’s not Schmidt_

Kirk and Spock had exchanged a look, and Spock had instantly ordered the team to be beamed back. Seconds later, Scotty had hailed the bridge to say something was blocking the beam.

_Captain, it’s a …_

Kirk had ordered the Enterprise go to battle stations. Spock had scanned for the away team, but there were no life signs, and even the signs which they had thought were Schmidt had disappeared.

With nothing more to go on Kirk was forced to abandon any thoughts of a further rescue, and he’d ordered the resumption of their previous course.

He looked up at the sound of someone at the door, and opened it, to admit both Spock and Dr McCoy. McCoy was carrying a bottle of whisky. He found the glasses, and, without asking, poured the whisky.

“You did what you could, Jim,” he said.

“They were my men and I sent them into a trap, Bones,” Kirk replied.

“There was no way you could have known it was a trap,” Spock said. “Although I’m beginning to wonder whether it was created to distract us from our current mission.”

“Delay our arrival at Artixes IV? Why would anyone want to do that?”

“We won’t know until we get there.”

“Can we make up the time? And can we complete our medical preparations before we arrive?”

“The doctor and I believe we can. We shall need to reschedule some of the routine tasks, but nothing of an essential nature.”

“Bones, are you happy with this?”

“Not happy,” McCoy replied, “but given what Spock’s told me, I’m prepared to go along with it.”

“There’s one more thing, Jim,” Spock said. “If our adversary discovers we haven’t been delayed as much as they’d intended, they may try something else.”

“Let them,” Kirk said. “This time we’ll be ready for them.” He stood up.

_Gentlemen, let’s go!_


End file.
